Fairy Tail Z: Fukkatsu no END
by Monarch of Destruction
Summary: What happen if Mavis and Wendy were demons from The Book of the END? And what would happen if Natsu opened a strange book that Igneel hiding inside of his nest? Rewrite of "Fairy Tail Zero: The Story of the END". Featuring E.N.D Natsu x Harem [Mavis, Wendy, two undecided]. You can vote them in my profile!


**For any of you who looking for my story called "Fairy Tail Zero: The Story of the E.N.D", I'm sorry for this but I've put the fic down because of the lack of inspiration. But don't worry, this is the another version of that story but this wouldn't be a time travel fic. The pairing is still same just with a few additional touch.**

 **One again, I apologize to anyone who was waiting for** **"Fairy Tail Zero: The Story of the E.N.D".**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 ** _'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts_**

 **[I'm all fired up] – Time Skip, Translate**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Fairy Tail Z: Fukkatsu no E.N.D**

 **Episode 1: Revival of E.N.D**

 **Sunday, July 6** **th** **, Year X777, 08:00 A.M, Earthland, Fiore Kingdom.**

 **(Thud)**

"Phew….I'm beat." A nine years old boy, wearing only his pants and white scale-patterned scarf sighed in exhaust. The boy has shot spiky, of all color, pink hair and onyx eyes. He was currently on his back while tried to regain his breath after a grueling day of training in order to master a magic that said devised to slay a dragon.

Yes

 **Metsuryu Maho [Dragon Slayer Magic]** and someone who can use this magic is known as a Dragon Slayer.

There are three types of Dragon Slayer. One was Dragon Slayer that taught by a real Dragon, this Dragon Slayer was the First Generation of Dragon Slayer and considered as the strongest type Dragon Slayer. Two was Dragon Slayer that had a Dragon's Lacrima implanted inside of their bodies without being taught by a real Dragon called the Second Generation of Dragon Slayer also known as fake Dragon Slayer. And the last was Dragon Slayer who both had been taught by a real Dragon and had Dragon's Lacrima inside of their bodies, however this kind of Dragon Slayer, also known as the Third Generation of Dragon Slayer wasn't as powerful as the First Generation since their power wasn't pure.

The boy who still lay on his back was the first generation of Dragon Slayer and the one who taught him **Metsuryu Maho** was the infamous **Enryuo [The King of Flame Dragon] Igneel**. Igneel was considered as the second strongest Dragon ever exist just below the current **Ryu no O [The Dragon King] Acnologia** who was considered as the most powerful and the most evil Dragon ever known.

" **NATSU!"** The boy whose full name was Natsu Dragneel heard his parent-dragon yelled from the cave he lived. Natsu quickly rose to his feet and ran into the cave since he was afraid of Igneel's wrath. The last time he pissed Igneel off, he nearly died after Igneel threw him into a pit of lava.

He finally reached his destination and saw a giant dragon, tapping its massive claw impatiently. Igneel was huge dragon whose entire body covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically its belly, the inner portions of its long tail, and legs, was beige in color. It also has noticeable scars on it belly and neck, with the largest one, which was X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. The red dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Its large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, it has four legs.

Igneel walked passed by Natsu and said. **"I'm out for an hour to find our dinner tonight….wait here and DON'T do anything funny, understand?"** Igneel could saw Natsu nodded furiously before walked out the cave, stretched his massive wings and flew off the cave, leaving Natsu alone.

 **[Three Hours Later]**

Time had passed as Natsu waiting, waiting and WAITING for Igneel to come back with foods. Natsu just laying on his nest where he usually slept to and continued stared at the ceiling in boredom. His hand twirled on small rock he retrieved. _'I didn't know waiting could be so BORING….what took that oversized reptile so LONG? If only Igneel had a television here.'_ He ranted inside of his head, of course you couldn't blame him there is nothing you can do inside a cramped, stink, dark cave while you're alone until Natsu realized something. _'Wait a minute…what the hell is a television?'_

 **(ououououoouououou)**

His stomach grumbled again, demanding for something that could be eaten. Natsu pulled his own hair in frustration and he was so hungry because he hadn't eats something since this morning. A light bulb appeared above his head, indicating his small brain produced an idea. He grinned in delight, his fang gleamed clearly visible inside the dark cave. _'Perhaps Igneel have some spar food in his nest….that sneaky old man.'_ Natsu get off of his bed and ran towards his dragon parent's nest that fifty times bigger than his own. He climbed in and found Igneel's nest wasn't any different than his own nest. The oversized nest was mess…bones, meats scattered around it and even he could smell stench everywhere. He covered his now sensitive nose as tears same out from his eyes. He remembered how Igneel told him to clean up his nest everytime he was awake. _'I'm being taught by a hypocrite….'_ He thought and made a mental note, don ever come to Igneel's nest again, EVER.

He was about to leave until his feet stumbled upon something and fell down, luckily the nest was soft even softer than his own but still his feet still felt a little sore. He sat up and saw something stick out from his father's nest and took it with some efforts since it's really stuck. He managed to pull out the thing and found out that it was a book with black and white cover. Natsu was about to threw it away since he thought it's only another of the books that Igneel forced him to read until he saw the title that written on the cover with big and bold characters.

"E.N.D" He read the title and raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to mean...is it another of that damn education books or storybook he heard about. Natsu grinned like a mad man and eyed the book with gleamed eyes. This is definitely a storybook, perhaps he could get rid his boredom by reading this, not that he can actually do it but it's not hurt to try. "But still…what kind of crazy writer named their story E.N.D?" He asked to himself but shrugged as he climbed down from the nest and went to his own nest before Igneel's back

He lay on his nest again and eyed the book for a moment. What if this book wasn't a storybook instead of some awesome moves for his **Hono no** **Metsuryu Maho** **[Fire Dragon Slayer Magic]**. He grinned again…that's even better than some old storybook. He took a deep breath and opened the book.

Almost immediately he screamed in agony as train of memories rushed through his head. A memory of creature that slaughtered every Dragons, demon and humans alike, a creature that fought Igneel and won, a creature that fought with a giant black Dragons with black marking all over its body. A creature that playing around the beach, laughing happily with a blond haired girl and a dark blue haired girl and gave both girl a necklace made of diamond.

And that was all happened four hundred years ago when he was recognized as….

' _E.N.D….'_ Natsu thought, finally knowing what E.N.D stand for. _'Etherious Natsu Dragneel….My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel._ ' In instant his body began morphed from a boy into a man in his twenty. Black marking appeared and stretched from his right side of his face to his right arm and finally stopped on his right torso. His normal onyx eyes turned into a pair of blood crimson eyes and his fang grew longer than before. Natsu body began to glow in white light and after the light disappeared, he wasn't shirtless anymore. He was now wearing right-sleeveless black waistcoat with golden trimming, white trousers and brown belt that wrapped around his waist also bandage and black-golden wristband around his right hand.

Natsu eyed the book that was part of him with narrowed eyes. How in Earthland did Igneel get his hand on this book. Natsu didn't remember giving the Dragon his book, he only gave something that precious to him to two most trusted people he knew and Igneel wasn't one of them.

 **(Heh)**

He grinned ear-to-ear that could caused dragons wet their pants if they were wearing one, looks like Igneel need to be interrogated. Natsu chuckled a little before it turned into a full blow of laughter. Natsu continued laughed like a mad man, indicating the great demon has finally been revived.

 **[Thirty minutes later]**

A giant red dragon flew at high speed towards the forest he lived. Igneel descended in front of the cave where Natsu was waiting for him and landed on the ground with great force, creating a huge crater below him. His mouth carrying a medium size whale that he caught on the sea since he couldn't find any prey in the forest.

He dropped the whale with 'thud', his mouth was covered with the bloods from the whale and spat it. **"Disgusting…I hate sea food."** The fire dragon growled in disgust. He wiped the remains of bloods from his mouth with his massive claw before bellowed at the cave. **"Natsu, come over here. I've brought you some food."** Normally when Igneel always mentioned about food, Natsu will appears not even five second later. But this time, he didn't even make any appearance at all.

This caused the **Enryuo** raised an eyebrow in confusion. _**'Probably he's fallen asleep when he's waiting…Probably I take too long.'**_ He thought, still confused. Even thought he was asleep, Natsu will wake up as soon as he heard him yelled.

Decided to give it try again, Igneel yelled. **"Natsu, come over here before I drag your ass right now."**

That was the last straw when Igneel didn't get any response from Natsu. With a grumbled, he stormed inside of the cave found out that the cave seems darker than before. Igneel narrowed his eyes at this, something clearly is not right here. Did Natsu run away because he always yelled at the boy or did Natsu mad because Igneel refused to teach him some cool technique he was always demanded. Either that, Igneel need to know what happen here first.

He walked deeper inside the cave and barely spotted the nest where Natsu always sleep, he looked down and noticed it's empty. His sensitive ear caught a rustling sound that came from his nest and quickly turned around to it. The entire cave still dark and Igneel ignited his big claw with fire so he can saw everything inside more clearly until he spotted a book was opened in the middle of his nest.

Shocked, fear and anger mixed became one into his widened eyes. He knew what this book was, there is only one book he always kept inside his nest. It was _his_ book.

' **Then that's mean….'**

Igneel quickly turned around as soon as he felt familiar presence that defeated him four hundred years ago from behind. He saw a familiar man around twenty years old with pink hair and red eyes. And before could do anything, numerous thorny chains erupted from the ground, wrapped around Igneel's neck, torso, legs, claws, wings and tail. He knew who this man is. This man, wait a demon, this demon is…

" **E.N.D"** Igneel roared in anger as he tried to break free from the chains but the strongest demon of book of Zeref, E.N.D just tightened the chains that bind Igneel even more. As powerful as Igneel is, he wasn't currently in his prime right now so he could do nothing.

"It's been four hundred years…. **Enryuo** Igneel." E.N.D greeted in rather cheery voice causing the giant Dragon growled even more. "I'd like to ask you a question…"

" **Go to hell, E.N.D…"** Igneel snapped at him but E.N.D simply ignored him instead he raised his right and the book of the E.N.D flew towards him.

He caught the book and glared at the fire dragon who happily returned his glared. "How did you get a hand on THIS?" E.N.D asked, emphasizing the word 'THIS' by pointed his other hand on the book. Igneel didn't answer him and E.N.D pulled the chains down, bringing Igneel to his knee while Igneel struggled under E.N.D's binding, E.N.D placed his right foot on the top of the dragon's head so the dragon couldn't move any further. "I'll ask you one more time…how did you get a hand on this?" E.N.D asked again, waving his book in front of Igneel's face.

Thought it would be hurt so much for his pride as **Enryuo** , Igneel admitted he couldn't do anything on his current situation. E.N.D could kill him whenever he wanted. _'Perhaps this is the time to tell him the truth…'_ Igneel sighed as he thought it's useless to avoid the inevitable. "I got it from 'her' _._ " Igneel said causing E.N.D widened his eyes in complete shock, knowing who the fire dragon talking about.

"What?" E.N.D narrowed his eyes in suspicious, there is no way 'she' would give his legacy to this dragon who was one of his enemies in the past. So there is one explanation. "You mean, you stole it from 'her'…" Natsu growled in fury, sending a massive wav of black flames through the chains. Normally, Igneel would have just eaten the flames but this isn't ordinary flames and so far the only flame that can hurt him. But Igneel wasn't being **Enryuo** for nothing, so he only grunted barely holding the pain of his body being burned by E.N.D's **Enma no Juho [Flame Demon's Curse].**

"I didn't steal it, she gave it to me." Igneel answered between pains all over his body. This answer was caught E.N.D off guard, causing the flame vanished much to Igneel's relief. "You may my enemy but I was and still befriend with the first demon you've ever created. She told me that you didn't treat her as one of your pet despite being one of your **Eteriasu [Etherious]** you created instead of you treated her like family. She was nice…she didn't care if I'm a dragon, she wanted to be my friend. Until one day, she asked me a favor to be guardian of your book after Acnologia continuously hunted her and her sister down because its fear you and it saw a chance to kill you when you were gravely injured after your last battle with it." As Natsu heard Acnologia's name, he couldn't help but growled in pure rage. Acnologia was the only one he failed to kill and it hunted down his best friend.

" **That was the last time I saw her and in the name of our friendship, I of course, solemnly accepted her favor and became the guardian of your book until you're ready to finish your battle with Acnologia."** Igneel explained. E.N.D softened his gaze as he looked down, his eyes filled with sadness and for the first time in his life…E.N.D seed his first tears after Igneel informed him how the ones he considered family protected him while he was dying.

E.N.D wiped his tears and eyed the dragon again. "Where is 'she' now?" E.N.D questioned the red dragon.

" **I honestly don't know…"** Igneel began but quickly continued as he saw E.N.D narrowed his crimson eyes fiercely. **"But I know where her sister is…"**

"Take me to her, now!" E.N.D commanded and Igneel nodded. He actually won't let anyone, I repeat ANYONE to order him around but he was the one who created his friend.

So igneel complied and lead the way out the cave before he spread his massive wings and took off with a flap of his wings which sent a strong wind outwards. Natsu watched Igneel flew and he spread his own wings which look like a bat-like wings with black in color and crimson flame pattern on it. And with a flap of his wings, Natsu took off following Igneel to his destination.

 **Sunday, July 7** **th** **, Year X774, 11:46 A.M, Earthland,** **Land of Isvan, Mountain.**

"Mommy!"

A small little girl with short dark blue hair and brown eyes ran towards a gigantic silver dragon known as Grandine, the infamous sky dragon that both loved and feared among dragons with exception Igneel and Acnologia. The girl was wearing a plain white shirt and red pants, smile adored her cute face. Her hands holding something that happened to be an injured bird, with one of its wings seems broken.

" **What is it, sweety?"** Grandine questioned the little girl with boomed yet gentle voice. She eyed the bird and curious what her adoptive daughter gonna do with the bird.

"Watch this!" The girl told the dragon as she gently place the bird down. She brought both of her tiny hands almost together and a green light appeared in her hands. She gently placed both of her glowing hands towards the bird's broken wing and not ten second later, the wing healed as good as new. The bird rose to its feet and flapped its wings few times.

The girl gently picked up the bird and showed it to the massive dragon. "Look mommy!"

The sky dragon widened her eyes a bit before she smiled at the little girl. **"Impressive Wendy, so you've mastered Chiyu Maho [Healing Magic] I taught you."** Grandine complimented the little girls known as Wendy who beamed into smile even more as her mother praised her.

"Thanks, mommy!" Wendy said as she let go the bird which flew immediately from Wendy's grasp, probably scare to death at the sight of the dragon. Grandine patted Wendy on the head with her giant claw before she heard her daughter tiny stomach grumbled. "Mommy….I'm hungry!"

Grandine smiled at her daughter and rose to her feet. **"Don't worry sweety, mommy will find you some foods."** Grandine said to her daughter who smiled in response. But when Grandine was about to take off, she spotted two figures flew towards her place.

One of them is Igneel, you can recognized the giant red dragon anywhere. The other one is rather smaller than Igneel but it has wings, looks similar to Igneel only with flame pattern. The two landed near the sky dragon, causing the ground shocked and Wendy hid behind her mother since she never seen another dragons before and she'd doubt that this dragon was friendly since the way her mother glared at him.

" **So, what brings the mighty Fire Dragon to my humble place?"** Grandine asked rather sarcastically causing Igneel grumbled in anger. Grandine was the only dragon beside Acnologia who has guts to speak to **Enryuo** with that tone.

" **Watch your tone Grandine…despite your strength, you know you are no match for me."** The Fire Dragon snarled at the silver dragon who sighed tiredly while the little Wendy hid even more when a pink haired-man eyed her in curious.

Grandine finally noticed the pink-head and widened her eyes if fear and shock, recognizing who this man is. " **Igneel, mind to explain me what is HE doing here?"** Grandine demanded angrily, scaring Wendy to death since she'd never seen her mother so angry before. Her mother must hate this man so badly since even his mere presence could make Grandine so uncomfortable.

Before Igneel could answer the sky Dragon's question, E.N.D beat him to it. "I just want to claim back what is mine." He answered rather in calm tone, not really afraid of the angered sky Dragon. He had fought any other being that much stronger that Grandine such as Igneel and Acnologia with the latter ended up with draw. "The little girl over there…is one of my best creations." E.N.D pointed at the hiding Wendy who seems scared at his mere presence, this caused the strongest demon of book of Zeref sad. _'I'm scaring her.'_ He thought, causing the sky Dragon and Wendy who heard the conversation widened their eyes in surprise.

Grandine of course, couldn't believe it that her daughter, who she raised like her own daughter was one of **Eteriasu** from the book of the E.N.D. Wendy on other hand was both confused and scared, what this man mean by she is being his creation, does he means he was her father, her biologically father. Wendy needed to know, so she courageous herself peeking from behind Grandine and slowly come out from her hiding spot and approaching E.N.D who seems rather relief at her, not scared of him anymore, a bit at least.

"U-Um sir…a-are y-you m-m-my dad?" Wendy asked timidly to E.N.D who just gave her a rather rare smile, let me tell you one thing, E.N.D would never smiled at someone who didn't worth it.

E.N.D's hand slowly reached her, not wanting to scare her again and his hand finally landed on the top of her head. Grandine who saw this was about to attack E.N.D, not that she could defeat him but she would do anything to protect her daughter, even if she's a demon. Luckily Igneel wised enough to stop her for doing something as stupid as that. "You could say that…" E.N.D answered her causing Wendy widened her eyes as tears started to leak from her brown eyes. "You haven't change a bit….still the shy and innocent Wendy I know. _At least until war changed you_." He said, kept the last part for himself as he rubbed Wendy on the head. The girl somehow, felt comfortable at this man rubbing her head, so she only smiled at him, not scared of him anymore. E.N.D put his middle and index finger on the girl's forehead as it started to glow in black. **"Remember who you are…"** E.N.D whispered to her.

As soon as E.N.D finished, Wendy screamed in agony as memories rushed through her head. Grandine who watched this the whole time, screamed her daughter name and rushed towards E.N.D but once again, Igneel stopped her. As soon as Wendy finished screaming, her body now morphed into a twelve years old girl, her hair is now longer and tied into a twin pigtails. She was now wearing a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top was adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wore a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wore thigh high socks. Wendy dropped to her knee with hand on her face. Wendy looked up at E.N.D with wide eyes, tears leaked from her brown eyes and she flung herself toward E.N.D and engulfed him in tight hug.

"M-Master E.N.D…" She cried on his chest while the pink haired demon soothed her while he was having difficult to breath. Wendy noticed it and finally stopped crying and released her master from, which E.N.D called it, her crushed-bone hug. "Apologize master…I can't control myself. It's just, I'm so happy to see you again. Please forgive me!" Wendy apologized in guilty tone and bowed to him.

E.N.D of course, flinched at this and now felt guilty himself for making Wendy felt guilty. He merely smiled and rubbed the top of her head. "It's okay Wendy…I understand you since it's been almost four hundred years since our last encounter." E.N.D said to the girl, who beamed into smiled at this. Her master forgiven her, that's good after she thought she had failed her master. "Mind I ask you, do you know where your sister, Mavis is..?" E.N.D questioned the girl, causing her frowned and E.N.D narrowed his eyes.

Wendy gritted her teeth in anger before answered. "Right three hundred years ago…Acnologia came to our hiding spot and attacked us." This caused not only E.N.D but the dragons who were present widened their eyes in shock. "It found our hiding spot and attacked us since it thought we possessed your book while the truth the book was safe in Igneel's possession." Wendy continued and turned her head towards the **Enryuo** who raised his claws in defence as Grandine glared at him fiercely.

" **You'd possessed E.N.D's book and you didn't even tell me. What would happen if Acnologia find out you'd have his book."** Grandine yelled at the fire dragon who growled in response.

" **Don't blame me! What would you do if I told you I'm guarding one of the strongest being in existence in his weakest state. You'll think he's a threat…while I also think he is…"** Igneel explained, causing E.N.D and Wendy narrowed their eyes at his last statement. That statement offended E.N.D a bit but he decided to brush it off. **"I've made a vow to Mavis and I won't break it, no matter how much I wanted to."**

E.N.D decided to back to the topic and turned to Wendy. "Anyway…back to my first question, do you know where Mavis is?" E.N.D asked again.

"I actually haven't seen since we were barely survived from Acnologia sudden attack and we decided to hiding again by sealed our memories and separated from each other until you'd restore our memories….But I heard she met four treasure hunters and invented a wizard guild they called Fairy Tail with Mavis-nee as the Guild Master." Wendy explained to her master who had thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you know where this Fairy Tail guild is?" E.N.D questioned for the third time, Wendy nodded in response.

"Yes I know, it is in Fiore Kingdom, in a town called Magnolia." Wendy answered. Natsu nodded in understanding, walking towards the edge of the cliff and looked at the scenery from the mountain he was currently standing in.

" **So…What would you do now, E.N.D?"** Igneel asked the demon who continued looking at the space. **"Would you bring the chaos to humanity again or not?"** That question made Wendy pissed as hell and glared at the **Enryuo** fiercely while Grandine looked scared a bit at the glared Wendy gave to Igneel which she thought didn't fit for her **.** How dare he compare her master to the demons Zeref had created. Her master was different, he wouldn't hurt anyone except it threatened something or someone he loved. Igneel only judged her master by his cover, not the whole book.

E.N.D felt Wendy's anger sky rocketed and understand why she is so angry, Igneel indirectly accused him to threatened humanity again, he walking towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Wendy!" E.N.D assured Wendy to calm down who now looked at him and softened her gaze. E.N.D smiled at this before turned his attention to the fire Dragon. "To answer your question Igneel, I have no interest to even bother humanity. To put it simple, you don't attack me and I won't attack you." E.N.D then began to walk away. "While I appreciate your help for taking care of me and my book, if you ever attack me or those I care about, I won't hesitate to kill you, **Enryuo [The King of Flame Dragon] Igneel** even if Mavis would hate me for it." E.N.D picked up the bag he was carrying the whole time and turned to Wendy. "Let's go Wendy…we're moving to Magnolia."

The dark blue-haired nodded, followed his ordered and began to pack her thing from the cave where she usually lived. She came out from the cave with a medium size backpack and began to follow Natsu. But she suddenly stopped, walked towards Grandine and bowed to her.

"Thanks for taking care of me…mommy!" She thanked to the sky dragon who looked stunned at this before she smiled in return as her baby girl followed E.N.D, leaving her and Igneel alone.

 **Monday, July 7** **th** **, Year X777, 09:00 P.M, Earthland, Land of Isvan, Forest.**

It has been a day since E.N.D and Wendy leaved the dragons and headed to Magnolia. They were still in Land of Isvan, near the town of Bosco and currently walked through the snowstorm for almost half of a day. There is no animal they could hunt around the forest they were currently rested and they were very hungry. Thanks that for Igneel, swapping his bag with the bag full of trash with a note 'Igneel was here'. E.N.D made a mental note to kill, no, he will tortured the fire dragon before killing him. That's sounds evil but the overgrown lizard deserve it.

 **(ououououoouououou)**

For the seventh time in this day, his stomach grumbled again while they continued their journey.

"GAH…I'M GONNA KILL THAT OVERSIZED GECKO AND ROAST HIM FOR DINNER WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!" E.N.D yelled, pulled his hair in frustration while Wendy nodded in agreement. She doesn't really care about her empty stomach, if she had a food, she would give it to her master. In her opinion, her master was the top of her priority.

"Master…perhaps we should seek a place to rest from this snowstorm…" Wendy suggested while her entire body shivered in cold. E.N.D eyed her condition and can see her hair seems frozen in ice, he couldn't allow this continue. So he nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right Wendy, we're getting closer to the nearest town and perhaps we could check a room there." E.N.D assured her, causing her smiled a bit while still shivered because of the cold weather.

But on their way to the town, E.N.D bumped into someone that happened to be a pale-skinned woman with short dark purple hair and black eyes. She was wearing a tan jacket with black collar, a red tank top underneath it, black jeans and black boots. She was carrying a ten years old girl who was covered in thick blanket.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't see you!" The woman apologized in raspy voice, wiping the snow from her body and the child she was carrying.

E.N.D only nodded and was about to continue his journey but Wendy frowned at the child before she asked the woman who she thought was the child's mother. "Excuse me for being rude…but is that girl sick or something?" Wendy asked politely, remembering the lesson Grandine gave to her about being polite to anyone.

The woman nodded in response. "Yeah…lately, she had high fever and getting higher each day. My town doesn't have a doctor. I have to go outside the town but the train was delayed because of the storm so I decided to go to other town by foot." She explained.

"Can I see her? I'm a healing mage, perhaps I could help you?" Wendy offered the woman who widened her eyes before smiled.

"Really?" Wendy nodded as the woman asked the question. "Thank you…I'll do anything but please, cure my Ultear!" The woman begged Wendy who nodded in response.

"Of course…but perhaps we can do it somewhere else." Wendy told the woman who nodded and led the two to opposite direction.

"Sure….we could check my Ultear in my house. By the way, my name is Ur Milkovich!" Ur introduced herself to the two demons.

"Nice to meet you Ur, my name is Wendy Marvell…." Wendy introduced herself before gestured to her master. "This is my m-brother…his name is e-Natsu Dragneel." Wendy almost slipped about her master's real name and real status when she introduced him to Ur. Ur looked at him who simply waved at her with 'Yo' before continued led the way to her house to cure her beloved daughter.

 **Monday, July 7** **th** **, Year X777, 09:00 P.M, Earthland, Land of Isvan, Ur's House.**

The three arrived in front of Ur's house. The house was small but seems comfortable, there was a fireplace which still light on, probably Ur leaved it and forget to shut it off. As soon as they entered the house, Ur placed ten years old Ultear who still sleeping soundly on the bed her room.

"Please…help her." Ur begged once again to Wendy who nodded as her hands began to glow in green light, indicating she would use her **Ten no Metsuryu Maho [Sky Dragon Slayer Magic]** to cure Ultear's fever.

Wendy placed her glowing hands a bit above Ultear's tiny body and illuminated her with the green light. Thirty second later, Wendy removed he hands from Ultear with a deep frown.

"I don't understand…" Wendy said with a thoughtful look on her face. "It's usually works…"

"What?" Ur wondered as she placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and found out she still had the fever. "Her fever is still there." She said began to worry.

E.N.D who was silent during the process, thinking while rubbed his chin with his finger. He actually had an idea why Ultear have a very high fever. He just needed to prove it and Wendy convinced his guess. "Perhaps she has too much magic for her tiny body…" He said, causing Ur and Wendy looked at him in realization. He turned to Ur. "I'm not really surprise since I can feel immense **Maryoku [Magic Power]** from inside of your body. It's only natural for your daughter magic is much more immense than yours." E.N.D explained, slightly admiring Ur's strength for a mere human. He'd never seen a human possesses so much power during his time with the exception of Zeref.

Wendy seems understand this and nodded in agreement. "That makes sense…I can felt her magic is concentrated inside of her tiny body that caused the fever. Even if you go to a doctor, they would say her magic is the trouble, not because she was attacked by virus." The dark-blue haired girl explained to the chronologically younger woman.

"Then what should we do…?" Ur questioned them with a worry tone, worried that her daughter couldn't be cured before she got an idea. "Then why don't we take some of her magic out of her body?" Ur suggested but frowned when E.N.D shook his head.

"The process is too painful…her chance to survive is near to zero. Trying it would only speed up her death." E.N.D explained to the woman who looked sad as tears leaked from her eyes.

"T-Then, does that mean m-my Ultear c-c-couldn't be h-healed?" Ur began to sob softly caused she doesn't want to wake her daughter up.

E.N.D eyed the woman rather emotionlessly, not really care about her daughter since it was none of his concern. But when he looked at Wendy, she felt so sad and broken about Ultear couldn't be healed. The one thing E.N.D hated beside Zeref and Acnologia is seeing someone he cared looks sad and he would do anything to cheer them back. Even if it's mean he would heal this Ultear kid.

"Actually there is a way to cure your daughter without actually killing her…" E.N.D began causing not only Ur but Wendy perked up with rather relief face. "…I have a certain spell that could speed up her age so her body could adjusted with the magic she is currently possessed." He explained to them gaining a thoughtful looks from Ur.

Ur seems understand what the pink-haired man means, if he used the spell Ultear would be aged so her body could adjust with her magic. But from all she knows, all spell have its own side-effect. She needed to know what.

"Is there any side-effect?" Ur asked, getting a nod from E.N.D. Just as she thought.

E.N.D was hesitated before told her the side-effect since she needed to know it. "If I use this spell on your daughter, not only it would speed up her aging but her lifespan would be decreased as well." Ur's eyes widened at this.

So that's the side effect, she had to make a choice…would she let her daughter suffer even more or not. The made up her mind and looked at E.N.D with determination in her eyes.

"Do it!"

E.N.D nodded as he gestured Wendy to move away which she complied immediately. E.N.D began to chant the incantation for the spell as the room began darker from before. Ur was about to ask what was the pink haired man doing but Wendy just assured her to trust which Ur thought her brother and told her to keep quite.

 **"Ura Maho:** **Vieillissement! [Hidden Magic:** **Vieillissement]!"**

As E.N.D finished chanting the incantation, three layers black **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** appeared above Ultear's body before she was covered in ray of dark purple light, floating Ultear's small body. Ur watched the spell began to work as her daughter body began to morphed into a body of teen girl around nineteen years old, the clothes were ripped off since it couldn't fit with her daughter now buxom body, leaving her naked on the bed as the spell is over. Ur walked towards her daughter, covered her body with blanket and checking her temperature.

"She wouldn't be awake for at least two or three days. Make sure you'd train her to control her magic and help her to getting use to her new body." E.N.D advised Ur who nodded in understanding.

She sighed in relief as she found out her daughter would be fine. Turned to the pink haired man, she bowed deeply. "Thank you very much…I'll do anything to repay you." Ur told him but giggled when she heard a very LOUD grumbling sound that came from E.N.D's stomach.

E.N.D blushed in embarrassment while scratching back of his head. "Perhaps if you allow us to stay her for at least a day or two…maybe we can call it even." He said to the woman who nodded eagerly since she also thought it would be nice to have someone in her house other than her daughter. Thought need to mention it that the two were strangers she met in the middle of snowstorm, these stranger had helped her by curing her beloved daughter.

"Of course…you can stay here as long as you want. I'll make dinner since you're very hungry right now." Ur said, only got another grumbling sound not only from E.N.D but from Wendy as well.

She laughed and stormed out to the kitchen to serve these two with her best cocking. Wendy and her master were still inside of Ultear's room.

"See master…I told you helping out people who need it would cause benefit to us." Wendy remarked while she went to the dining room, leaving E.N.D alone in the bedroom. He shrugged, not really care about the benefit of helping people because he was so hungry before followed Wendy to the dining room and waiting to filling his stomach.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Translation:**

 **Vieillissement - Aging [In French]  
**

 **Note:**

 **This is my version of canon Fairy Tail, there will be a few change from the canon. Just like Ur's survival will be explain in the future chapter.**


End file.
